


hey, dumbass

by madleidy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madleidy/pseuds/madleidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>winter night. curiosity strikes. happy birthday Kageyama Tobio</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> something short and hopefully sweet for Kageyama's birthday because how could i let it pass without writing something.
> 
> enjoy ~
> 
> note: (october 2017) on a whim, i edited all my fics including this one and decided to use the nickname "Tobi" (since it's canon) instead of the original one i wrote, which was "Kaggie" (it was something that spread around twitter at the time i wrote it). i decided on that considering how Japanese nicknames work, so yeah.

"Hey, Kageyama-kun," someone whispers as Kageyama Tobio's eyes are closing by themselves while he is reading a book about injuries. "Do you like someone?"

He opens his eyes rather abruptly. All the sleep that clouds his mind suddenly dissipates. He stares at the person who has just asked the question. "Why do you care, dumbasss Hinata?"

Hinata Shouyou giggles, _giggles_. That damn cute giggle that makes Kageyama feel so happy and angry at the same time. Not that he will tell that to his friend. "I don't care. Someone just asked me."

Huh, that 'I don't care' stings a bit, Kageyama thinks. "Why does that someone care, then?"

The boy with the orange hair closes the book he is reading - it is about photography - and takes off his glasses. He smiles. "Tobi. That 'someone' likes you, apparently."

It takes five full seconds before it reaches Kageyama's brain. "W-WHAT?!" he sputters.

"I knew that's how you're gonna react! Ha!" Hinata laughs at how dumbfounded Kageyama is.

"D-dumbass. Who wouldn't react that way when you find out someone likes you?" Kageyama feels his face heat up despite the cold in their apartment and the snow outside.

"Me. I won't say 'w-what?!' like you did. Instead, I'll thank them and say sorry because I like someone else. That simple," Hinata brags. He looks at Kageyama who is dumbfounded again by what he has just heard. "What, gonna call me a dumbass again?"

"No," he replies. "But I have something to say. Um. To that person who likes me."

His friend leans over to the table and closer to him, curiosity brimming in his eyes. "What?"

"Please tell that person thank you and I'm sorry because I like someone else."

The curious glint in Hinata's eyes dims a bit and is replaced by something Kageyama does not recognize. Hinata smiles widely, a little too widely, because it looks like a grimace. "I'll-I'll make sure I'll tell that person," he says with a slightly quivering voice.

Other people might not notice that shift in his voice but living with Hinata in Tokyo for 3 years has let Kageyama know when the brightness of Hinata - or so he thinks of it as that - dims a little. May it be in his expressions or his voice, Kageyama knows when Hinata's usually high spirits dampen a little.

"Sho-chan," he calls.

Hinata looks at him. _Really_ looks at him. Kageyama rarely calls him that but when he does, he wants Hinata's full attention. They have started this after living a year and a half in Tokyo. "Hm?" That curious light in his eyes are back.

Kageyama leans over the table so he meets Hinata halfway. Their faces are mere inches from each other. His blue gaze is focused on Hinata's auburn one. "You're the one I like."

It is now Hinata's turn to be dumbfounded. He turns away from Kageyama's gaze but does not move away from him. He takes a deep breath and turns back to Kageyama. "Dumbass," he murmurs. Then kisses Kageyama.

Kageyama is surprised, so he sits there, frozen, being kissed by the boy he has liked ever since he promised to beat him on the volleyball world stage.

Hinata pulls back. "So," he starts. "You're the one that I like, too." He looks at their wall clock. It reads 12:00 AM. "Hey Tobi, happy birthday!" He bumps their foreheads together.

"Y-you l-l-like me?!" he stutters again.

"Wasn't my kiss obvious? You want me to kiss you again?"

"N-no need for that."

"I'll still kiss you because it's your birthday," he says softly. And he kisses Kageyama again. "Happy birthday, Tobio. Let's stay together until we're old."

Kageyama is not sure whether to freeze on the spot or melt into a puddle. Hinata sure knows how to make him go haywire. "Okay," he says. "One thing, though, you dumbass."

"What?"

"My birthday is next week."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
